Slipped out my mind
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: When one of those occasions that Mina and Trina practiced how to speak to Nick Mallory, a thought slipped right out of Mina's lips. For the first time, Trina is speechless and Mina runs away. Bad at summaries, this is a Trina x Mina. You know this was coming eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Grojband by Teletoon and Neptoon Studios.**

"MINA! Take it seriously! Don't fool around with my Nick Mallory's paperboard!" Trina said with a loud tone on her voice, it was normal for her to scream at her best friend.

"Sorry, Trina! I'm terribly sorry…" Mina responded lightly, was one of those days that Mina was roleplaying as Nick Mallory using the huge paperboard lifesize of the cute boy.

Basically practice for Trina to speak to Nick.

"Hmm…Nick Mallory loves paperboard practice." Mina said using a light deep voice.

"Ugh…" Trina responded, lightly rubbing her eyes before she took a deep breath.

"Hiiiii Nick…look, after all this time…with all the complex and unnecesary plans I usually come with, I have decided to finally do the simple thing and just tell you how I feel…" Gently told Trina which was unusual for her to use a light tone in her voice.

But something had to be done.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Trina said with a nervous smile even tho she was speaking to a paperboard.

Then Mina responded using her Nick tone. "Nick Mallory is intrigued, what is it you want to talk about, Trina Riffin?"

"Well, you and me have know each other for a long time. Just as much as I know my brother and my best friend…you're…the most popular boy in my school and I'm the most popular girl in school and so…it's…logical that you and I shall…"

As she listened, Mina's heart was pounding for some reason.

Time passed by and Trina kept speaking like if she was writing in her diary, all those feelings that she have kept away locked down in a piece of paper that nobody else has read…except maybe Corey.

"What I'm trying to say Nick is that…I like YOU! I like you since the moment I saw you and I don't say it because your handsome and interesting and so dedicated to the things you like…that for some reason there are a lot of things you like…"

As the speech kept going, Mina looked at Trina from behind the paperboard.

Right there, she was giving her heart to Nick, but didn't looked straight at the paperboard, like if she wasn't really ready to say that to the real Nick, Mina felt her cheeks burning.

Without warning, Mina felt the words slipping out of her lips.

"I like you too…"

That interrupted Trina who at first made a angry face before realizing what she just said, Mina then gasped and blushed madly, beginning to try and correct what she just said.

"What Nick is trying to say…Trina Riffin is that Nick has been in love with you too…but Nick has been unable to say it too…and…" Mina felt like if her heart would burst of her chest out any moment and said. "Who am I kidding…"

Whoever knew Trina, they would assume that Trina would be mad and would make a fuzz about it but that wasn't something that happened to her any day.

That was shocking and Trina was frozen.

So what Mina decided to do was left the paperboard go and began to run. "I'm sorry! I gotta go!" Mina began running out of Trina's room.

Using the door to the garage, Mina went down the stairs, Corey and his band noticed Mina running out of the garage and stopped playing.

"Wow…" Corey said. "What's up with Mina?"

Looking at Kin and Kon, they shrugged.

"Think Trina was being a bitch with her again." Laney said.

"Well, we'll see when Trina gets here and starts screaming at us for no reason. Which will happen anytime…now…" Corey said with a smile on his face as he looked at the door up the stairs.

Nobody came in.

"Anytime now…"

"Should we continue our practice?" Laney asked but Corey was too distracted.

"Anytime…"

Later at Mina's house, Carrie was walking over towards her bedroom and saw that Mina was at her room, staring at the ceiling.

"You're home? Wow, you're usually at Trina's house. Are you alright? Bernadette?"

"Hey Carrie…I'm alright don't worry…just thinking."

Gently, Carrie walked over to Mina's bed and gently layed right next to her. "Thinking about what?"

"Well…stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

Cornered, Mina bit her lower lip softly and responded. "If it's alright with you Carrie…I would like to try and forget it…cause…I'm just not ready to speak about it."

"Alright. Well…I'm done practicing with my band and dunno I can't remember the last time since you and I had a sisters time. How about having a slumber party? Like the old times?" Carrie suggested with a smile.

Sighing softly, Mina smiled back, he hadn't spend time with Carrie in a long time…probably because she wanted to become Trina's best friend.

"Alright."

Giving a soft laugh, Carrie then said. "GREAT!"

They began to talk, they changed into pajamas. Watched some sitcoms on tv, a movie, had dinner on the bed.

What they usually did before Mina became Trina's best friend.

"Missed this…" Mina said softly.

"Me too. You know…when we were younger, you sorta were my role model, I've always wanted to be like you Bernadette…you're honest with everyone, you make them feel like they matter, which…brings me to ask you this and I'm sorry but…I've always wanted to ask you. Why do you keep being on Trina's side if she treats so badly?"

"Uh…"

"What's wrong with your real name too? You stopped calling yourself Bernadette, you changed it legally because of her. I like Bernadette…I mean…you've changed…a bit and I just disapprove that you keep following Trina…sorry to bring this up but I'm worried about you sis, don't be mad at me."

"Not mad at you Carrie, thanks for worrying about me." Mina smiled.

"Can I still call you Bernadette?"

Then Mina chuckled lightly. "That's my name so it's okay."

"So are you going to respond to my question…? Why do you keep following Trina?"

"She's my best friend…"

"Well, maybe I'm wrong but best friends don't treat you the way that Trina treats you."

"Wouldn't be fair if I treat her the same way, right?"

"You're too good for your own good."

"Glad you think so." Mina said with a smile. "Enough about me…you're older now, you're probably interested in boys now huh? Anyone on your mind now?"

"Hehe…not really. Been to busy with my band and writing songs."

"What about Larry?"

"What about him?"

"Nevermind…"

"Anyway, since you've brought this up, how about you? Anyone in your mind? I'm going to take a wild guess…Nick Mallory."

"Nah…he's eye Candy to me I'll admit it…but I don't really see myself in a relationship with Nick."

"Wow, it's actually quite surprising you're not as obssesed with Nick Mallory as the rest of the girls in Peaceville."

"To be honest I like someone else." Mina then placed her hand over her mouth.

"Ohhhhh…and who might that be?"

"Nobody."

"The guy at the hipster café?"

"No…"

"What about the guy who sits next to you in chemistry?"

"No."

"Well, if it isn't any of those guys, who is it?"

"Hmm…"

"Bernadette, you can trust me." Carrie smiled.

"Well…I uh…"

Giving a soft laugh, Carrie then gently said. "Well, you should try and tell the guy?"

"Actually…I think I just did…"

"REALLY?!" Carrie asked surprised, with a light glee on her voice.

"But…I ran away."

"Huh? Why?"

Sighing softly, Mina responded. "To be honest…there is no way that sh…I mean he would feel the same way."

"You won't know that unless you talk with him again…"

"There is no way…Carrie, no way."

"Why? You're beautiful Bernadette. If you keep a low self estime you won't know, you gotta go to him and tell him that again."

The speech kept going, Carrie didn't stopped until Mina finally got the words out.

"It's Trina."

"And…what did you just said?" Carrie gasped in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Grojband by Neptoon Studios.**

**Author's Comment: Thanks for the reviews, glad that you liked the first chapter. Have to comment to the rest that read the story so far that I might update slowly, this would be short will try to keep it not so cheesy but since I write other stuff which I'm focusing on mainly on other accounts, I would like to ask if you would raise your voice.**

**Review please, since that would help me progress, thanks. Enjoy the story.**

"So…" Mina asked.

"Nope…still processing." Carrie said gently, staring at the ceiling.

"Alright…" Mina said nervously.

"Hmm…okay, I'm done. This…kinda answer my question, I mean…wow. Don't get me wrong Bernadette, it's great that you were honest with me and finally told me that you're into girls. But the fact…is that the girl you're interested in…is someone that will only hurt you and you know it…"

Sighing softly, Mina frowned and closed her eyes. "Well…I at least wanted to be her best friend."

"Are you her best friend Mina?" Carrie asked, she wanted her sister to understand that her current relationship with Trina lead nowhere.

"Well…she calls me her bestie…"

"Best friends make you change your name, best friends make you do the things they want regardless of what happens to you?"

"No…I guess not."

"Look." Carrie sighed. "Can't convince you to leave Trina, but that's up to you. But think about it, please. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Then Mina looked at Carrie and smiled, leaning to hug her sister who hugged back. "Thanks Carrie."

"Don't worry about it."

They both layed again on the bed, suddenly Mina turned to her side, tears began to flow down her cheeks and Carrie noticed.

Realizing, Mina knew that Carrie was right.

It was imposible for Trina to even look at Mina the same way that she did.

Gently, Carrie hugged her sister again, and Mina cried softly, she didn't wanted Carrie to see her like this and so she remained with her face covered.

"Just wanted her to be happy…I did my best…" Mina whispered.

The night went on and Carrie comforted Mina until she fell deep asleep.

The next day, Mina woke up on her bed and Carrie was still there, writing some stuff in a block of notes, probably a song.

"Hi." Mina said.

"Hey…you're alright?"

"Thanks for staying here all night." Mina smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Well…we should get ready for school." Carrie said.

"Alright, let's go then."

Normal day, normal routine, shower, breakfast, brushing their teeth, getting dressed up.

Finally, Carrie and Mina parted their ways to school.

Getting her stuff at her locker, Mina had decided to go after school to change back her way to Bernadette, suddely she heard a voice…that voice that was loud and rude and so…incredibly cute at the same time.

"MINA!" Trina startled Mina from behind. "You're late, c'mon like we've got things to do and junk. Corey wants his stupid band to play at school…again. We've got to ruin their chance!"

"No." Mina said and Trina stopped, she was walking down the hallway, unaware that Mina didn't followed and turned around.

"What did you said?!" Trina glared.

A bit intimidated by the glare, Mina gather all her courage and raised her voice. "NO!"

Looking around, everyone watched and Trina walked towards Mina and said in a whisper.

"Let's go talk privately."

Unsure, Mina sighed and followed outside to somewhere private.

Neither of them had the courage to speak of what happened.

But then Trina gently said. "Hey, look. I'm willing to forget what happened yesterday and junk. So like…we can resume and be besties again and get Nick Mallory to date me and ruin Corey's band! So like move on, will ya?"

"That's all you've got to say? Not surprised but I thought better from you but then again why would you?! You won't ever change! I opened my heart for you Trina! And you want to forget about it!" Mina screamed, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Don't even mention it again! That was…hashtag; uncomfortable."

This was the time that Mina got sick of it, glaring now, Trina had to admit that the look on Mina's eyes was even more intimidating than hers at the time.

"FORGET IT! I'm done with you! I don't want you in my life anymore! You're poison! You know…I feel bad for Nick, if he ever agrees to date you. He's all in for a surprise! Cause you will end up treating him the way you treat your brother…the same way you treat your best friend! Like nothing!"

"How can you…!" Trina then gasped as Mina got closer and interupted Trina's response.

The look on Mina's eyes were intense.

"Shut up! Don't you dare try and defend yourself cause you have no right! You should think about it! Cause other than me! Tell me the name of another friend you have?!"

"Well…uh…like…" Trina frowned, she was right…other than Mina there was nobody else.

"People don't respect you…or want to be your friend! Cause you're mean to them! They fear you!"

"Didn't meant to be like this I mean…"

Not being able to look at her anymore, Mina shooked her head and began walking away, Trina then said.

"Where are you going?! Don't…leave me like this…I thought you were my friend…?"

Turning around, Mina still had tears running down her eyes. "I thought so too…and that's were we both were wrong…"

Leaving, Mina ran away, skipped class even and Trina was left alone, to think about herself and her actions. What could Trina do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on Grojband by Neptoon Studios.**

**Review please.**

"How dare she?!" Trina screamed in her pillow after school and stared at the ceiling layed in her bed.

Outside, Corey and his band where unable to practice due to Trina's constant screams and hits at the wall.

"Care to share what's up with her?" Laney asked.

"Who knows. Probably blew up one of those chances to date Nick Mallory or something." Corey said and kept listening to Trina's screams. "We might not even move a finger, seems to be she will write something in her diary soon!"

Then Trina got out of her room using the door to the garage, she looked calmed and walked down the stairs and ignored Corey and the rest.

Getting into the pink car, Trina used her keys and used the garage door to drive out of the house.

"Or maybe not…" Corey said.

"That was weird…remember what happened at school? Think this might have something to do with Mina denying her something?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Corey spoke. "Mina is not here. Hmm…"

"You know what this means right?" Kin raised his voice. "The balance of the Earth had been turned over! With Mina not doing what Trina wants this might have caused a fracture in the thin line between time and space that would…!"

"Pff…right." Laney said.

"You're laughing now! But running gags exist in this world for a porpouse! For the complex definition of order." Kin said.

Then Kon gasped. "You think…this might be like the season finale?"

"Whoa, whoa guys! You're losing me here, Trina and Mina had a fight so what?"

"You see it Corey!" Kin gasped after Corey's response. "It's already beginning, we're breaking the fourth wall! This can't be good!"

"How about leaving them here so they can cool down?" Laney asked sighing at Kin and Kon over reacting.

"Meh. Let's grab something to eat." Corey said.

Meanwhile, Trina drove and drove through Peaceville until she got tired, finally stopping at a park to move on from driving to walking, thinking about Mina, for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about her, how she answered her, with anger.

Still waking, Trina had a furious look, which intimidated anyone walking by, she began to think.

"_Who does she think she is?! Talking to me like that?!" _Trina thought.

"_Everything she is, it's because of me! I'm popular! I don't need friends! Specially not like her!"_

"_Stupid Mina!"_

"_And her stupid glasses!"_

"_Her stupid cat!"_

"_Her stupid Green hair!"_

"_Stupid turtle neck! You look ridiculous!"_

"_Those stupid eyes that always looked at me…making sure I have everything I wanted…and her lips…" _Trina stopped and gasped, like if a window just broke in her mind.

Then wildly began shaking her head, Trina find her cheeks burning as she thought again of the time where they were practicing with Nick Mallory's paperboard.

And Mina said those words. 'I like you too.'

The words echoed in her mind and Trina took a seat in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"_Damn it. You've got to be kidding me. Stupid Mina, why did you have to be so honest…my life is simple by just pursuing Nick Mallory's attention…if you hadn't said that! Wouldn't be thinking about you! About you and your…beautiful face!"_

"MINA!" Trina screamed at the sky, the people around and stared at her before Trina screamed at them then. "What're you guys looking at?!"

And then everybody left.

"Gotta get her back…" Trina thought and ran back to her car, driving over to Mina's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on Grojband by Neptoon Studios.**

**Author's comment: Well, sorry for the delay but, think this fic didn't received as much feedback as I wanted. From this point on I guess I could continue…but then there's nothing else I can do with this fic. Kinda focus on another fic, a massive cartoon crossover. I already introduced some characters from this series there. But I think that wouldn't be you guys' cup of tea.**

**Since…it's kinda dark and the way I adapted Mina might just freak out a few of you. But nevermind, you can read if you want to. However I will keep cute things on my deviantart account which is Riddle-Glitch88.**

**Already did a Trina x Mina piece, if you want to see it, use your browser and type my username and go to my gallery and under the Powerpuff Girls X-Over folder you'll find the pic. Don't ask me why I put it there…I can't make tons of folders if I see I won't do much stuff about it.**

**Well just wanted to comment.**

**Guess I could keep writing this fic, or I could do a follow up. I've been wanting to do a M rated story, and if you like the pairing then I guess I'll try. If not, that's alright. Lots of things to do tho.**

**Commenting again, please browse my gallery if you want to see more drawings and even re-designs of characters of Grojband which I'm currently designing for a big cartoon character chart, thanks and enjoy the fic.**

Knocking at the door, Trina found herself outside of Mina's house, the door opened and Carrie saw Trina on the other side.

"Eh…Mina is not here." Carrie said.

"What?! Eh…would you mind telling me where I can find her? I really need to talk to her and junk…"

For some reason, Carrie actually thought Trina looked worried, but then again this is Trina, why would she be worried about Bernadette? "Sorry."

"What is going on Carrie?" Trina heard the voice from Mina behind Carrie, her cheeks suddenly burned but tried to pull herself together. "You lying to Trina? I'm here."

"Well…you really want to see her?" Carrie asked and Trina smiled nervously, waving lightly.

"Please Minsky! I…have to ask for your…fo…fo…ff…" Trina coughed as if it was too hard to get the Word out. "Forgiveness!"

The sisters looked at Mina kinda shocked.

"What?! I can be normal every once in a while and junk!"

"Alright, I'll hear you out then." Mina said, clearly she had cool down, Carrie was about to protest but then again it was her decision.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me okay?" Carrie said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

Giving another cold look towards Trina, Carrie left.

"So…" Trina said, rubbing the back of her neck softly.

"What?" Mina asked as she crossed her arms.

"Look…I'm sorry…shouldn't have reacted that way and I shouldn't have hurt your feelings that way…as a matter of fact…I'm…really sorry for how I've treated you all these years…I don't know when I changed…"

"Well I know…you just fail to realize."

"Huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Mina said.

"Don't you remember? When you used to call yourself Katrina? You used to be close to your brother, but then…you met Nick Mallory…and you build an obssession towards him. You began to dress differently, and you change your name to just Trina…you even made me change my name to Mina…and you started to ruin your brother's band."

"All…because of Nick?" Trina asked, her memories going wild, everything did all changed right when Trina and Nick met.

"Sorry Trina. I don't think we can be friends now. If that's why you're apologizing. You won't change and honestly…think it's for the best."

"What?" Trina then said. "But…b-but! How can you say that?! I can change! I mean I'm here! And…I need you!"

"You need me?"

"Who else can bring that good back again from me?!"

Looking down, Mina didn't know what to respond to that.

"We can't be friends Trina…we'll end up in that twisted excuse of a friendship in which you make me do things for you for the silliest thing."

"No! I can change I can prove it!"

"How exactly?!" Mina exclaimed, she wanted this chat to end for good but Trina was making it way too hard for her to let go.

Then Trina did something that caught Mina by surprise, leaning forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, Trina placed a kiss on Mina's lips.

Completly frozen, Mina's mind began to run wild trying to decide wether this was a good or a bad thing.

Ending the kiss, Trina pulled back and both girls found each other's cheeks burning red.

There was an awkward silence for a bit but then Trina raised her voice.

"Because I like you too silly…you're always there…you did the silliest things for me. Mean…no else would do that for me and junk…"

Then Mina giggled silly. "So…"

"Friends?" Trina asked with a smile.

"Alright…but with one condition!" Mina said.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Let's get you some professional advice."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you never remember, but your rage episodes worry me. You go into the sky and write in your journal, is insane."

"I don't know what you're talking about…but alright. Hashtag; Best friends?"

"Besties!" Mina hugged Trina and she hugged back.

"Let's go and a have milkshake?"

"Sure thing!"


End file.
